


Why?

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Love, M wonders why, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M wonders why?





	Why?

"Not to kill the mood or anything, 007, but why?"

 

He raises his eyebrow not following her. "Why what, M?"

 

"Any women you want, you get. So why me?"

 

"Because you're you. You don't comprise. You don't try to be someone you're not! You're damn stubborn, and you're by far the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

 

M smiles at him and brush her lips against his. "Carry on,"

 

Bond chuckles. "You make me feel good about myself. You're the reason I wake up in the morning… enough of an answer as for why you?"

 

"Yes, James, it is."

 


End file.
